Another Sonamy Story FINISHED
by Bromaster The Hedgehog
Summary: HA HA HA HOW IT'S GOING BROS? WELCOME TO ANOTHER SONAMY STORY! YEAH I KNOW THAT'S NOT FUNNY! ANYWAYS, SONIC IS TRYING TO ASK AMY HOW HE FEELS ABOUT HER. WILL HE TELL HER? OR WILL HE MISS HIS CHANCE? NOT REALLY ANY SWEARS. JUST ME WHO SWORE. THAT'S WHY IT'S RATED T! BROFIST! BAA HAA :-)


HA HA HA HOW IT'S GOING BROS? SORRY, I WAS BUSY. SO LET'S MAKE MORE SONAMY! IF YOU'RE A PEWDIEPIE BRO, THAN WHY CAN'T YOU JUST MAKE MORE PEWDIEPIE STORIES. CAUSE PEWDIEPIE DOESN'T READ OR WRITE FANFICTION! I MADE TWO PEWDIEPIE STORIES. AND THOSE STORIES ARE YOUR PEWDIEPIE STORIES! SO STOP COMPLAINING AND READ THE STORY!

Sonic was sitting on Amy's door step. He was thinking. "I can do it. I know I can." Sonic got up and knocked on his door. Amy opened the door and smiled. When she looked at Sonic she made a angry look. "Oh! It's you." "Huh! Is there something wrong?" "Yeah. Last night." "Is it because I forgot to come to our date?" "YEAH! I WAS WAITING FOR YOU!" "Amy. I'm sorry. I've been looking all over for you. I forgot where we're gonna meet. So I went to your place and you weren't answering." Amy sighed and hugged Sonic. "I'm sorry. I'll take you today if you want." "No it's okay. So what do you need?" "May I come inside? I haven't been to your place." Amy smiled and letted Sonic in. "Nice place you got here. It's so cozy." Sonic looked at the T.V. "IS THAT A FLAT SCREEN T.V ON THE WALL?!" "Sonic. You haven't seen the basement." "What's down there." Amy showed Sonic the basement. There was a huge swimming pool. "Amy. I can't swim." "Maybe it's not for swimming." Amy drained the pool. And gave Sonic a skateboard. "What? You me to skate on the..." "Just go." Sonic sighed and grabbed the skateboard. "Before I go, do you have anything that I can grind on?" Amy pointed at the rails on the side of the pool. "Never mind." "Come on. Just skate." "I just don't know if it's safe." "Aww. If you don't know if it's safe than why am I telling you to." "Okay. I'm gonna skate." Sonic got on the skateboard and done a Ollie. He landed on the side of the pool. When he got to the air, he done a 360 and grind on the pool. Sonic done a Ollie and jumped off the skateboard. He landed on his feet and grind the rails. He jumped off and done a backflip. He landed on his feet. "Okay Amy you're happy now?" Amy took out some pictures. "Gladly." "What? Let me see them pictures." Sonic grabbed the pictures. It shows Sonic skateboarding on the pool. "Wow. You took some nice pictures." "NICE?!" "Okay. Awesome pictures." Amy smiled and grabbed the pictures. Sonic was thinking. "When am I gonna say it? Come on Sonic." Amy took Sonic to her kitchen. "So, is this the reason why your chile dogs taste so good?" "Nope. You're getting closer." Said Amy as she stroke Sonic's quills. Sonic's tail was wagging. Amy looked at his tail. "So, you're enjoying it. Proof? Your tail." Sonic looked at his tail. "Well I..." Amy kissed Sonic. Sonic's tail was still wagging. Amy looked at his tail again. "Still enjoying it?" Sonic tried to stop his tail. "I'm waiting for an answer." "Here's a answer. Can you please show me the rest of your place?" "Oh you're lucky." Amy showed Sonic her room. Sonic was relieved. "And for a second there, I thought I was done. But I missed my chance. Come on. Don't spoil the next one." Sonic thought. Amy opened her door and showed Sonic her room. "That's a big poster of me running." "You like it?" "Yeah. It's a picture of me running." Amy smiled. "I thought your room would be filled with pictures of me." "Nah. A giant poster is enough for me." Sonic smiled and looked at Amy. "Alright. Where is it. I know you have more." Amy sighed and showed Sonic her closet. "That's it. There are only 5 pictures." "Yeah. That's enough. I'm not crazy." Amy made a sad look. "Wait. You think that I'm..." "No. I don't think you're crazy." "Don't lie. That's why you run away from me." "Amy. I'm sorry for running away from you. You're not crazy." "Why do you run away from me? You do that everytime when I talk to you. You never say hi to me. Am I ugly?" "No." Sonic holded Amy. "You're beautiful." Amy blushed. "Y-You mean it." "Of course I do. I'm sorry for running away from you. I promise I won't run away from you. I wanted to say this for a long time. I love you Amy." Sonic kissed Amy. Amy made a surprise look when his warm lips pushed against her. Then, she holded Sonic tight. "Oh Soniku." Sonic holded Amy tighter. Then, Sonic laid Amy on the bed. "Amy you didn't tell me that you taste so good." "You never asked." Amy pulled Sonic and kissed him. Sonic was on top of Amy. They switched the kiss to tongue. "Sonic...You're so romantic." Sonic rubbed Amy's back. Amy was making sounds. Sonic wanted more of her. He took off Amy's hairband. "Amy. I love you so much. I want more of you." Said Sonic as he rubbed Amy's behind. "No. I'm sorry Sonic. I'm tired. I was cleaning the basement. I can't do it today. But the next time you lay on top of me, you're gonna be mine." "Aww. Please. You're so sexy." "I'm tired. Maybe tomorrow night." "No I want you now. Please Amy. I waited for a year." "Sonic please don't. I'm begging you. I got to work tomorrow. Just one more day." "Ohh fine." "Thank you. Tomorrow I'm yours." "When did you start working?" "I was gonna tell you but you decide to run away." "Yeah. I'm gonna stop running away. Please tell me." "I started 2 months ago. I'm gonna be working here. And when I work, don't bother me." "I'll try not to. I love you." "I love you too." The two hedgehogs closed their eyes and went to sleep.

The next day, Amy was on her computer. Sonic came out of Amy's room. He went to Amy. "Morning Ames." Said Sonic as he kissed her. "Morning Sonic." "You're working already?" "Yeah. Sorry." "Are you forgetting something?" "Breakfast is on the table." "Oh wow. Thanks." Sonic kissed Amy. "Sonic! Come on. I got to work." "Just a little longer?" Amy holded Sonic tight. "Amy. I really want you." "Please Sonic. I know you want me but, I got to finish." "What are you working on?" "I'm working on my Master's degree." "Oh." "Don't you have a Master's degree?" "No. I don't have a degree." "What? Did you go to college?" "No. I finished high school though." "Why didn't you go to college." "If I do, we wouldn't met. And I wouldn't see any of my friends." "Oh. Good point." "And we would be dead because, Dr. Eggman." "I'm your didn't went to college." "Yeah." "What do you think of Sally?" "Sally? She doesn't love me. She loves to steal. She's the reason why I don't have a house. She took my credit card and spent on so many things. When I didn't had enough money to pay for the house, she left me. Leaving me heartbroken and homeless." "Oh you poor hedgehog." Amy started to cry. "Sonic..." "It's okay. I have a house and someone who loves me." "Ohh Soniku." Sonic kissed Amy. Amy holded Sonic tight. "I love you so much Amy." "I love you too Soniku. I'll be with you later today. You can do whatever you want. Just don't break anything." "I won't. I promise." Sonic kissed Amy. "I'm sorry Amy but you're taste so good." "Sonic..." Amy holded Sonic tight. Sonic holded Amy tighter pushing his lips to deepen the kiss. "Please don't spoil this Amy. You're so amazing." Sonic holded Amy tighter. Amy was making sounds. Sonic was enjoying it so much. Her warm lips pushing against his. He switched the kiss to tongue. Amy holded Sonic tighter. Sonic rubbed Amy's back as he holded Amy tighter. Amy was moaning. Sonic's heart beated faster. His tail was wagging. Amy was enjoying it. She can't stop. Her tail was wagging. Her heart was beating faster. She was moaning. Sonic wanted more of her. He had tears coming out of his eyes. Amy looked at Sonic. "Sonic. What's wrong?" "Amy. That was amazing. I enjoyed so much." Sonic kissed Amy. Amy smiled. "Sonic. You're so sweet. I love you." "I love you too Amy." Sonic tried to take off Amy's dress. "Oh Sonic, please. Stop." "Amy I really want you now. I never knew that you were so beautiful." "Sonic. You're distracting me. I'm your's when I'm done." "Amy. Come on." "Sonic..." Sonic holded Amy tight. Amy broke the kiss. "Just wait okay. I promise I'll be with you. I love you." Sonic let out a sigh. "I love you too." Amy gave Sonic a small kiss and went back to her computer. Sonic went to eat his cold breakfast. After that, he laid on the couch and fell asleep. A few minutes later, Sonic was shivering in fear. Then, he fell off the couch. "Owww!" Sonic got up and sat down. "That was not cool Eggman. Not cool!" Sonic looked at Amy. She was smiling as she answered every question. Sometimes she made a confusing look. When she did that, she scribbled down the question. Sonic couldn't track what she was doing. A few minutes later, Amy finally got the answer and clicked to the next question. Sonic was thinking. "Man! Amy is so smart. I never knew that..." Sonic stared at Amy. "She is so beautiful." Sonic thought. Sonic kept staring at Amy. Then, he noticed her tail was wagging. Sonic looked at the tail. Then, he stared at her rear. "So smooth and hot. I'm gonna..." Sonic fainted. Amy heard Sonic and ran to him. "Sonic. Sonic!" Sonic got up. "Huh? Sorry I fainted." "How?" "Oh. By looking at your beautiful tail." "You're so naughty." Amy smiled. Sonic grabbed Amy and kissed her. "You done yet? I want you so badly." "Not yet, my spiky blue hedgehog." Sonic holded Amy tight. "Please don't go. I love you." "I love you too. But I have to go. I would have been finished if you weren't distracting me." "But you're so beautiful." "I'm almost done. Just give me some time to finish." "Fine." Sonic released Amy. Sonic had a tear coming out of his eye. "Don't cry. I'm not working all day." Amy holded Sonic. Sonic sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything Ames. I run away from you because I'm shy. I just wanted to be with you all the time. But today, it doesn't look like it." "Ohhh Sonic..." Amy holded Sonic and sobbed. "I love you because you take good care of me. I'm very grateful for that. Thank you so much for taking care of me. You're the best." "S-S-SONIC!" Amy sobbed louder. "I love you so much Amy. You're the only one who takes care of me. Better than Tails." Amy holded Sonic tight. "I love you more Soniku." Sonic kissed Amy. Amy holded Sonic tighter. Sonic pushed his lips to deepen the kiss. He changed the kiss to tongue. Amy holded Sonic tighter. "Sonic. I don't care anymore. I want you now." "I love you Amy. Please go finish up." "I love you too Soniku." Amy went to finish up. Sonic was sitting on the couch watching T.V. 20 minutes later, Amy finished. Amy sneaked up to Sonic. Sonic made a smile as she got closer. When she got close to Sonic, Sonic smiled and grabbed Amy. "I knew you were there." "I'm finished. You want to go to my room?" "I've waited for this." AND GUESS WHAT! I'M NOT GONNA TELL THE LEMON. WHY? CAUSE THIS STORY IS RATED T. :-P

2 hours later, (Damn. That's long.) Sonic and Amy were laying on the bed naked. Amy was laying on Sonic. "Amy, that was so amazing. You're so sexy. I waited all year for this." "Ohh Sonic. You're so bad." "So, wanna go for round 2." "I'm tired." "Oh no you don't. You're gonna love this." "No, Sonic please don't." "I don't care. I want more." STILL NOT TELLING YA! :-P 1 hour later, Sonic and Amy were sweating. "Sonic please no more. I can't take it." "Alright I'll stop. But that was awesome." "You're so sexy." "Me? Amy you're sexy. AND HOT!" "Oh. Sonic." Sonic kissed Amy. "God you taste so good." "Sonic you're so romantic. I'm very happy that you love me." "I always had, my beautiful rose." "Oh Sonic." Sonic kissed Amy. Then he switched the kiss to tongue. "So good. So beautiful." Sonic rubbed Amy's behind. "Such a smooth, soft, sexy butt. I love you Amy. And I'll never leave you." "I love you too Soniku. You're so awesome and sexy." "Hey. Love you babe." Amy smiled and kissed Sonic. "I love you too sexy." "Where did you get the pool and the T.V?" "Oh. Tails gave me." Sonic stared at Amy for a while. Amy giggled and he stared. "I love you so much. I want to live with you." "Please do." Sonic gave Amy a small kiss and went to bed. Amy was smiling. "I lied. I found it behind my house." Sonic woke up and grabbed Amy. "WHAT?!" Amy laughed and holded Sonic. "Did you really find the T.V behind the house?" "Yeah. It was broken. So I took it to Tails. The pool was there the whole time." "You're so lucky Amy. Very very lucky." "You want the T.V don't you?" "Yeah. It's so awesome." "You can have it." "R-Really?" "Sure. You wanted to live here right?" Sonic hugged Amy tight. "You're the best. So awesome. I never knew that you can let me have your stuff." "You never asked." Sonic had tears coming out of his eyes. "Amy...Thank you for everything. I'm so happy that we're together. I love you so much. I was gonna ask you later but, I want to tell you now." "W-What is it?" Sonic took out a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?" Amy had tears coming out of her eyes. "Oh Sonic. Even though that it's been 2 days, YES! YES! A MILLION YES! I DO!" Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and putted the ring on her finger. "She beautiful." "Not as beautiful as you, my beautiful rose." Sonic kissed Amy. "Oh." Amy holded Sonic tight. After the wedding, Sonic and Amy were sitting down watching T.V. "The T.V is awesome. I can see much better than the T.V in Tails' house." "But his T.V is bigger." "But your's is better." "You mean YOUR'S. It's your T.V remember?" "Oh. I forgot." "AND WHEN I MEAN YOUR T.V, I MEAN IT'S YOUR RESPONSIBILITY!" "What? Come on." Amy giggled as Sonic complained. "Fine. But I don't have any money to pay for it." "I know." "You're so beautiful. I love you." "I love you too." Sonic kissed Amy. Amy holded Sonic to deepen the kiss. "Amy, you taste so good. I love you so much." "I love you more Soniku." The two hedgehogs kissed.

THE END

OK, ANOTHER HAPPY ENDING! PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T JOIN THE BARRELS! BROFIST! BAA HAA :-)


End file.
